1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to door hardware, and more particularly to a panic exit device with a pad actuating device. The latching mechanism includes a quick reaction deadlock actuator as well as a xe2x80x9cdoggingxe2x80x9d mechanism to hold the latch in an open position.
2. Description of Related Art
Push pad actuators are commonly used on doors in public settings. The push pad translates a user""s push into the unlatching of the doors latch mechanism, allowing the pedestrian entry or exit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,145 entitled xe2x80x9cDogging Device for Panic Exit Latch and Actuator Assemblyxe2x80x9d discloses a standard push pad assembly which translates a forward motion to the pad into a lateral motion withdrawing a latch bolt from a strike plate. Motion of the push pad is translated into the lateral movement of the latch. A control member and an actuator element are connected to the latch by lost-motion connection means so that the latch bolt can be retracted by the control member without changing the position of the actuator element and so that the latch bolt can be retracted by the actuator element without changing the position of the control member.
Push pad actuators are attached to doors by bolts and other fasteners. The bolt pattern however is typically unique to each manufacturer. Thus, if the actuator is replaced, the user is prompted to buy another from the same manufacturer to avoid having to redrill holes in the door. Thus, a need exists for a modular mounting plate that would allow the user to first mount the plate using the existing bolt pattern in the door and then mount the actuator to the mounting plate.
Push pad actuators are also mounted on fire doors. A fire door is one that blocks the progression of a fire between the various rooms in a building. The latch mechanism on a fire door must become inoperable in the event of a fire. Thus, a need exists for a latch mechanism that incorporates a meltable element that blocks the normal motion of the latch in the presence of sufficiently elevated temperatures.
A need also exists for a method of quickly locking the latching mechanism into an open position. xe2x80x9cDoggingxe2x80x9d devices have been used to perform such a function. However, a need exists for an improved dogging device that is not attached to the push bar. In other words, the dogging device should be a modular component in the panic exit assembly.
The present invention relates to a panic exit device and fire exit device used on doors in schools, hospitals, public buildings and other commercial buildings. The device comprises a latching mechanism combined with a pad actuating mechanism. The device incorporates several novel features including: (1) an improved latch deadlocking mechanism; (2) an improved latch to pad mechanism; (3) a pad lock down feature; (4) an improved universal mounting plate and easily mounted strike; and (5) a vertical rod-bottom bolt deadlocking mechanism in its center case.
The latch deadlocking mechanism includes a latch bolt that engages a strike mounted on a door frame. When the latch bolt is in the locked position, the auxiliary bolt controls a locking finger, also called a deadlock link. The link is designed to block the retraction of the latch bolt if the auxiliary bolt is retracted first, or in the event of a fire. The deadlock link locks directly against the link connected to the latch bolt. This position makes the deadlock link very responsive and quick to react to improve security. Further, by having the auxiliary bolt wrap around the latch bolt, the assembly is xe2x80x9cnon-handedxe2x80x9d and does not require any special bosses on the strike to rub against. The top surface of the main carriage link moves the deadlock link out of engagement. A firelock roller is suspended between two nylon spacers adjacent to the deadlock link. In the event of a fire, the nylon spacers melt and the roller drops into a position which blocks the movement of the deadlock link, thereby forcing it into engagement with the latch bolt link.
The present exit device is constructed in two basic mechanisms, the pad mechanism and a center case mechanism. The pad mechanism has an action rod and support structure. The center case mechanism can be a rim style latch bolt or the center mechanism for a vertical rod or mortise device. The action rod will give motion to the center case mechanism. The two mechanisms are produced separately and combined to create the final device. The design utilizes a unique attachment hook design that easily couples the two units together during mounting.
In normal use, it is sometimes desirable to lock down the push pad of the device making the pad inoperable. This allows the door to be opened by simply pushing against any part of the door. A xe2x80x9cdoggingxe2x80x9d device is used to lock the action rod used by the push bar in a retracted position. The present dogging device is not attached to the push bar. Further, it is easy to install or change to a different style mechanism. Various styles of dogging devices can be used with the panic exit including hex key, cylinder or electrical versions, therefore making manufacturing modular. The cylinder design also presents quick action locking, usually requiring less than a one eighth turn.
The invention further includes the use of a universal mounting plate. For fire doors to remain rated, they must not contain extraneous holes. Thus, various manufacturers will use unique mounting hole patterns for their door hardware. Thus, once a first brand is mounted, it cannot be replaced by another brand without the need to drill new holes in the fire doors and allowing earlier drilled holes to go unused. The present invention utilizes a separate mounting plate which can include the hole pattern that matches the earlier used hardware.
Finally, a vertical rod-bottom bolt deadlocking mechanism can be located in the center case. This style of mechanism is typically used with double doors and provides two point latching with a strike in the door and a strike in the floor. Prior art mechanisms have a latch on the floor with deadlocking in it. This concept uses a bolt in the floor but a deadlock in the center case, thus keeping the bottom bolt very simple. The vertical rod device has a top and bottom bolt with a deadlocking feature on each bolt to improve security. However, the bottom bolt maintains a low profile to meet the requirements of the Americans with Disabilities Act. The present design solves this problem by moving the deadlocking mechanism into the center case mechanism. The design is non-handed and utilizes a carriage assembly that carries the deadlock feature.